Un nuevo comienzo
by LeslieLightrose
Summary: Después del reencuentro entre aoba y mink, han pasado aproximadamente más de 4 años cuando tomaron la decisión de vivir juntos, pero que les deparará el futuro en cuanto descubran una verdad que hará girar su vida a los 180 grados? Que dirán todos sus amigos en cuanto sepan esta verdad? Muchas aventuras y muchos misterios deparan esta historia! Pero sobre todo viejos reencuentros!


_**Hola a todos! Eh vuelto! Cómo sabrán me eh ido por un tiempo debido a complicaciones de la vida, pero ahora estoy de regreso, bueno más que nada durante mis vacaciones eh leído muchas historias acerca de dramatical murder que a veces me dejan un mal sabor de boca ya que las más buenas que eh leído no han sido terminadas, y alguno que otro son capítulos largos pero pocos y dejan mucho que desear, es por eso que decidí crear mi propia versión de la historia, cómo me hubiera gustado que terminara apropiadamente dramatical murder? Bueno pues les tengo buenas noticias haré distintas rutas de cada pareja del juego! Ya que no tengo solo un favorito, me gustaron todos en realidad, pero empezaré con uno de mis favoritos, mink y aoba, esta pareja por lo general no es el favorito de muchos, pero deja mucho que desear! Se los aseguro! Hay mucha historia que veo en esta pareja y seré capaz de escribirlo lo mejor que pueda! Sin más que nada empezaré primero con esta y luego empezaré con la ruta de Ren! Los veré pronto! Disfrútenlo.**_

 _ **Solo les advierto chicos! que en base al anime y lo que es el juego siempre trato de hacerlo lo más parecido al tipo de historia y escritura que muestran. Así que si ven palabras obscenas ya saben que es por eso xD bueno quedan advertidos! Solo para mayores de 18 está bien? Bueno ahora sí los dejo! Hasta la próxima!**_

Después del incidente en Platinum Jeal y el reencuentro con mink, se puede decir que todo volvió a la normalidad, yo mientras tanto vivo una vida plena y feliz al lado de mink, desde que vivimos juntos han pasado ya más de 4 años. Empecé a trabajar en una pequeña tienda cerca de casa al rededor de 3 días por semana, el pago era justo así que no habría ningún problema, me las arreglaba bastante bien así que después de un problema tras otro empecé a acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida.

Pero... ... Con el tiempo, empecé a hechar de menos a mis amigos y a la abuela. pensaba cada vez más en ellos cada día que pasaba, por suerte pude mantenerlos al tanto mediante mi coil y aveces también con ayuda de Ren. Después de nuestro último encuentro en Platinum jail, no había sabido nada más de mis amigos, ademas... Para ese entonces.. me había ido sin despedirme para buscar a mink.. esa vez no lo había pensado.. lo único que tenía en mi mente era encontrarlo a cualquier costó... Al final.. hasta que tome la decisión de vivir con mink agarre el coraje suficiente para mantenerlos al tanto a todos. recuerdo perfectamente que nadie estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión, en especial koujaku, el fue el que menos se lo tomó bien pero al final acepto mi decisión como todos los demás. Desde entonces eh vivido muy feliz apesar de nuestras diferencias, hasta que un día tome la decisión de decirle a mink algo importante, después de tanto tiempo de haberlo hablado, sentí que era hora, en cuanto termine mi turno laboral espere en casa hasta la llegada de mink, me sentía muy nervioso pero en cuanto escucho abrir la puerta y verlo caminar hacia mi, pude relajarme un poco para darle la bienvenida como todos los días.

\- ... Mink.. bienvenido a casa! -

\- mh... Que estabas leyendo? -

\- oh.. nada importante, hoy fui a una nueva librería que acabaron de abrir cerca de mi tienda, tiene muchas cosas interesantes.. de hecho hoy me atreví a pedir 3 libros diferentes.. tienen desde historia y fantasía hasta manualidades -

\- mm.. ya veo... No tardó.. iré a tomarme una ducha -

\- o-oh mink.. antes de eso... puedo hablar contigo un minuto? -

\- ... .. que ocurre? - toma una profunda respiración antes de hablarme

\- b-bueno.. recuerdas sobre nuestro asunto acerca de ir a Midorijima? .. se que es mucho pedir pero.. aunque sea.. me gustaría ir en mi cumpleaños.. al menos una vez.. n-no digo que no me gusta vivir aquí.. al contrario! Me encanta este lugar pero.. *suspiro* mink.. pronto cumpliré 28... Es por eso... Que pienso que sería un lindo gesto festejarlo en Midorijima.. tu.. .. que piensas? -

\- ... .. -

Por un momento, pude distinguir un silencio incómodo en el salon, a juzgar por su expresión empiezo a sentir miedo, ya que estoy muy seguro de negara mi propuesta, pensé que hace mucho tiempo lo habíamos acordado, ahora me encuentro en esta situación! Es muy claro que me dirá que no.

\- ... .. partimos mañana por la tarde.. -

\- ..mh? ... .. ¡Eh!.. ¡En serio! -

\- ... .. -

Acaso lo que veo ahora! Es una sonrisa!? Un pequeño sobre captura mi atención, el cual es colocado en la mesa de estar.

\- oi.. ábrelo... de todas formas lo sabrás.. asi que mejor te lo daré.. ... planeaba darte la sorpresa mañana pero .. -

\- ... .. ! -

\- !? -

Al momento de abrir el sobre y ver el nombre de Midorijima en el, supe lo que era al instante. No deje que terminara debido a la emoción que sentí al distinguir los pases de avión no pude evitar saltar casi encima de mink de la emoción. Al fin, después de 4 años volveré a verlos. Clear... Koujaku... Mizuki... Haga-san... La abuela! Aún sigo sin poder creerlo!

¡Gracias! No sabes cuánto significa para mí esto mink.. -

-... No es nada.. después de todo

Te lo debía desde hace mucho tiempo... pensé que ya era momento.. -

\- ... .. gracias.. en serio.. muchas gracias.. -

\- mm... .. -

Sentí como sacaba una profunda respiración mientras acercaba su mano a mi cabello para acariciarlo, por un momento me sentí tan cómodo que solo me hacía querer pegarme más contra el sin ninguna intención de querer separarme, por otra parte mink no parecía molestarle... aunque... El momento me hizo sentir algo más que felicidad... Sino deseo.. y.. de vez en cuando... No es tan malo dejarse llevar... Amo a mink.. más que a mi propia vida... .. Yo elegí tener esta vida.. y ahora... Soy más feliz que nunca..

\- ... .. Aoba... Será mejor que no hagas eso.. no me contendre si me provocas de esa manera.. -

\- ... .. entonces... No te contengas... -

Sin miedo alguno, tome su rostro entre mis manos para que me mirara solo a mi... Sin evitar el calor que ahora corría en mi cuerpo, tome sus labios contra los míos esperando a que me correspondiera. Intento provocarlo más atrayendo su lengua con la mía y empiezo a jugar con ella, hasta lograr atraerla en mi boca, mink finalmente no me hizo esperar más y me besó de vuelta tomando mi espalda casi abrazándola me atrae más contra el y logra sacarme más de un gemido. Mi respiración ahora se volvió un poco más salvaje de lo normal, desesperado apreté mis piernas aún más contra su cintura mientras mis brazos terminaron abrazando su cuello.

Devorando casi por completo su boca, sus cálidas manos recorrían ahora debajo de mi camisa tocando y explorando mi cuerpo. Al menor roce de sus dedos con mi piel bastaba para que mi cuerpo reclamará más de el. Nuestras respiraciones se volvían cada vez más aceleradas aún con nuestros labios unidos reclamando más, mink termina tomándome en sus brazos mientras suelto un gemido de sorpresa.

Mis piernas se apretaron aún más contra su cintura aprovechando el momento para separarme de sus labios aunque estos siguieran unidos por un camino de saliva el mantenía su mirada en la mía.

\- pensé que ibas a bañarte... .. - dejo mostrar una sonrisa traviesa acariciando sus mejillas.

\- es culpa tuya por hacerme perder el control... .. no pienses escapar está vez - ahora ambos sonreímos ante el deseo y con eso volvió hacia mis labios los cuales devoraba al mismo tiempo que me llevaba hacia donde ahora es nuestra habitación dejando atrás un camino de nuestras prendas ahora despojadas.

Aquella noche fue la primera vez que deje salir mi voz con tanta confianza, cada movimiento que mink hacía, cada toque o caricia solo hacia sentirme cada vez más exitado, después de 4 largos años mink sabía ahora perfectamente mis partes mas sensibles.. y yo las de el.. ahora sabíamos tantas cosas del otro aún más que antes.. pero.. aún asi.. yo también quiero hacer que se sienta bien... Aún con nuestros labios unidos y nuestras lenguas entrelazadas tomo su pene con mi mano acariciándolo contra el mio dejando escapar profundas respiraciones y después de un rato mi cintura empieza a moverse con desespero...

\- mink... Ah! .. ... M-me.. corro.. ah!.. aah.. mgh.. deprisa.. entra.. por favor.. ... no me hagas esperar más... A..aaah!.. mggh.. -trataba de contener mis gemidos pero simplemente no podía controlarlos, estaba demasiado exitado en este momento que dudo mucho que se detenga, de pronto siento sus cálidos dedos entrar en mi interior haciendo que casi gritara de lo sensible que estaba.

-lo menos que quiero.. es hacerte daño... Espera un poco más.. .. mmgh... -

\- ah! Mmgh!... Mink! .. aah.. ah! ... -

\- ... mmgh! -

Sus dedos cada vez entraban con más facilidad en mi interior sintiendo un gran calor interno deseando con pasion.

Mis piernas empezaron por abrirse más al mismo tiempo que mis caderas seguían moviéndose, reclamando algo más que solo sus dedos, finalmente sin poder evitarlo pequeñas de gotas de corrimiento salían de mi, haciendo extraños sonidos pero a la vez exitantes al menor movimiento de sus dedos contra mi entrada.

Con un movimiento casi salvaje mink retira sus dedos de mi interior para reemplazarlos por su miembro, rápidamente coloque mis manos en su espalda pegando nuestros cuerpos lo más cerca posible, moviendo nuestras caderas con rudeza y deseo.

Mink termina por levantar mis piernas por encima de sus hombros y entrar cada vez más profundo en mi interior.

Me deje llevar por completo aquella noche sin poder evitar pronunciar su nombre a gritos, terminamos por unir de nuevo nuestros labios al mismo tiempo que nuestros cuerpos ahora sudorosos ardían juntos. Pero... Esta vez fue distinto... Lo sentí más intenso que otras veces pero.. también fue tierno.. casi puedo jurar.. que mi corazón estába latiendo con fuerza... ... Qué es esto? Será que.. .. si.. ...

Sin duda.. Mink ahora... Es todo lo que necesito.. ahora es mi mundo.. desde ahora y siempre... ya no podré vivir sin el... Porque ahora ante la luna que hoy nos observa... Mink y yo sellamos nuestro amor... Para siempre..

 _ **... Continuará**_

 _ **Y? Qué les pareció! Jaja! La verdad chicos yo me complique un poco en cuanto a la escena ya que requeri de mucho tiempo para meterme en el papel de los personajes y hacer la historia hasta que estuviera 100% segura de las decisiones correctas.**_

 _ **Espero les sea de su agrado! Porque apartir de hoy! Se vienen muchas historias interesantes! Jaja espero estén preparados para lo que viene porque yo si! Y bueno eso sería todo! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Cuidense mucho! Saludos.**_


End file.
